This research program, while continuing to develop medical applications utilizing known coherency features of cardio-pulmonary-vascular data in order to extract additional information and to improve signal to noise ratio by averaging, has been considerably expanded theoretically and instrumentally to encompass new and productive biomedical systems areas of application. Fiducial mark averaging is now a generally known and utilized technique. The VCRS procedure is leading into the more general utilization of not necessarily periodic phase-lock-loop stationarity and is just beginning to pay off in terms of epitome VCG recording for personalized precise serial differential electrocardiographic analysis and the spin-off benefit of a non-invasive assay of autonomic control status in the individual, which may be leading to a "dynamic control status" diagnosis in contrast to the "homeostatic" concept. Field forms of the electrical impedivity equations will now allow us to merge the electrocardiographic and the impedance plethysmographic into a quantitative unified Mutual Impedivity Spectrometry for a more general but localizable diagnosis of tissue pathology in a new non-invasive form, with even a possibility of a reconstruction algorithm analogous to the Computer Aided Tomography for impedivity. An extension of this theory to an enteroscopic surgical technique is being tested and also a surprisingly applicable extension of the dimensioned and scaled multivector analysis into a patient-oriented health care delivery optimization design, having direct application to otpimal as against adversary design for health regulation and legislation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Biological Models for Studying Work and Fatigue", Otto H. Schmitt, Chapter 2 in Psychological Aspects and Physiological Correlates of Work and Fatique, Ernst Simonson and Philip C. Weiser, editors, Charles C. Thomas, l976. "Ten Commandments for the Writing of Good Standards", Otto H. Schmitt, Clinical Engineering, Vol. 5, No. 1, p. 5, Dec.-Jan., 1977.